Users take digital pictures at all zoom levels and from all angles. Sometimes, these digital pictures are taken such that the subject does not appear upright. In some cases this is intentional, and in other cases this is not intentional. Users also scan analog and/or digital items in order to create digital soft copies. Again, sometimes unintentionally, the analog and/or digital items are scanned in at a slight tilt.
If desired by the user(s), image processing techniques are available to automatically level these tilted digital images. However, in some cases, image processing techniques cannot level these tilted digital images because it is difficult to decipher what is or should be upright. As an example, a computer using image processing techniques may find it difficult to determine how to level a close-up picture of a flower and its petals.